korehazombiedesukafandomcom-20200213-history
Leave-It-To-Me Tonight
Leave-It-To-Me Tonight (魔・カ・セ・テ Tonight, Ma-Ka-Se-Te Tonight?) is the opening theme of the Koreha Zombie Desuka? anime. It is sung by Iori Nomizu. |-| Romaji= Romaji Tsuki ga egakidashita shiruetto Kanzenmuketsu no tenshi sanjou Kyuuto na badi miyo ebibadi Bonyarishiteru jikan wa nai no Manneri na yoru ni hack shichau Kiwadoi Line (dou saretai?) Guddo dezain (nani ga hoshii?) Suki wo nogasanaide Mujaki na kiba wo muku Hora anata no sugu ushiro Tsubasa ga nakutemo Kono jumon ga aru Bokutachi naraba kinou yori takaku toberu Chiisana hoshi no chiisana himegoto Daremo shiranai himitsu no kiiwaado "Ma-Ka-Se-Te Tonight Knight" Donna ashita ni obieteiru no Nemurenu kodou wo click shichae! Kiwameta tekinikku (te wo nobashite) Jitsu wa puratonikku (kakugo kimete) Suki wo tsuku massugu Mirai wo hitorijime Mou anata wa ugokenai Tsunaida te wo te wa Eien no (monshou) akashi Chikara awasete dare yorimo takaku toberu Rekishi ga kizamu shinjitsu wa hitotsu Kono nukumori de jikuu he to supiido agete... Saishuu feezu ni mukau made Douka konomama de tokenaide Tsubasa ga nakutemo Kono jumon ga aru Bokutachi naraba kinou yori takaku toberu Tsunaida te to te wa Eien no (monshou) akashi Chikara awasete dare yorimo takaku toberu Chiisana hoshi no chiisana himegoto Daremo shiranai himitsu no kiiwaado Kokyuu wo awasete Me wo sorasanaide Onegai watashi ni "Ma-Ka-Se-Te Tonight Knight" |-| Japanese= Japanese 月が描き出したシルエット 完全無欠の天使参上 キュートなバディ　見よエビバディ ぼんやりしてる時間はないの マンネリな夜にhackしちゃう きわどいLine(どうされたい?) グッドデザイン(何が欲しい?) スキを逃がさないで 無邪気な牙をむく ほらアナタのすぐ後ろ つばさが無くても この呪文がある 僕たちならば　昨日より　高く翔べる 小さな星の　小さな秘め事 誰も知らない　秘密のキーワード 「魔・カ・セ・テ Tonight Knight」 どんな明日に怯えているの 眠れぬ鼓動をclickしちゃえ! 極めたテクニック(手を伸ばして) 実はプラトニック(覚悟決めて) スキを突く真っ直ぐ 未来を独り占め もうアナタは動けない つないだ手と手は 永遠の紋章(あかし) 力合わせて　誰よりも　高く翔べる 歴史が刻む　真実は一つ この温もりで　時空へとスピード上げて… 最終フェーズに向かうまで どうかこのままで　解けないで! つばさが無くても この呪文がある 僕たちならば　昨日より　高く翔べる つないだ手と手は 永遠の紋章(あかし) 力合わせて　誰よりも　高く翔べる 小さな星の　小さな秘め事 誰も知らない　秘密のキーワード 呼吸を合わせて 目をそらさないで お願い　ワタシに 「魔・カ・セ・テ Tonight Knight」 |-| English= English With the moonlight delineating my silhouette, I, the totally completely perfect angel, make my entry. Everybody, please take a look at my cute body! There's simply no time for me to idle around; I need to hack through this boring dull night. Look at my provocative curves! (What would you like to do?) Look at my good design! (What would you like?) Taking advantage of every opening I see, I bare my innocent fangs. Look, I'm right behind you. Although we don't have wings, we have this magic incantation. We can fly even higher than we did yesterday! It's a little secret of a small star, known to no one, a secret keyword. "Magically leave tonight to me, Knight." Just what kind of tomorrow are you fearing? Hurry up and click your sleepless heartbeat into motion! The ultimate technique I have masted, (reach over your hands) is actually platonic! (so be prepared) I charge right into any opening I see, so that I can monopolize the future! You can no longer move. Our held hands will be our eternal crest. With our strength combined, we can fly higher than anyone else. History is constantly being made, but there's only one truth. With this warmth, accelerate towards the space-time... Until you're on your way to the last phase, please keep going, and don't deviate from your path. Although we don't have wings, we have this magic incantation. We can fly even higher than we did yesterday! Our held hands will be our eternal crest. With our strength combined, we can fly higher than anyone else. It's a little secret of a small star, known to no one, a secret keyword. With our breathings synchronized, our eyes looking straight into each other's, please, recite to me the incantation: "Magically leave tonight to me, Knight." |-| Video= Video Category:Theme Category:Opening